A Simple Mountain Town Not!
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: With nothing interesting happening in South Park, some try anything to get themselves in trouble, but fail miserable. But when trouble finally does come... Rated M for sex, drugs and abuse. Butters X OC OC X (Princess)Kenny Butters X OC X (Princess)Kenny Kyle X Stan Stan X Wendy
1. Back to School

_**Welcome to my first South Park Fanfic! Do not judge to badly please! Andforgive the mispells and such, I'm terrible at spelling at it's like... Jesus Crist! It's nearly 1:30 in the morning! I started this atlike 10... Then again,I am watching Tosh.O... Major fucking distraction...**_

_**Anyways, WARNING: THE RACSIM, RELIGOUS HATING AND OTHER HATER LIKE THINGS ARE FOR THIS STORY AND ARE NOT MY PERSONAL BELIEFS. PLEASE DO NOT GET PISSED AT ME FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY. THIS IS SOUTH PARK AFTER ALL, AND NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHOW IS RIGHT. IT'S ALL FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**I do not own!**_

_**Chapter One: Back to School**_

The small, snow cover city slept peacefully in the pre-dawn air, when the light from the sun had just begun to change the skies brillant colors that lived only in an artist's fantasy. The shadows began to hide from these morning rays, taking their places in alleyways, behind buildings and trees. The sun began to peek overthe horzion, illuminating the small town in a blinding white light. The buildings, muliti colored and square, slowly began to yawn, and let the warm sunlight bathe their spacious insides, announcing the start of a new day. Soon enough, the sun jumped off the horzion and into the cloudless sky, gripping onto the robin-egg blue, shinning cheerily because it was in iys rightful place once more. Sunlight, warm and golden, flitted though a bedroom window of the small red house on the west edge of town, closest to the lake that lay in a valley only scant yards away. The simply decorated bedroom illuminated, rousing the sleeping teen that lay beneath soft and thick blankets, fit for royalty. A deep groan shattered the early morning silence as the teen rolled over to face away from the blinding sun, and sat up in bed, the soft blankets pooling around his waist. Locks of blond hair pooled at his shoulders as he blinked electric blue eyes hidden under a curtin of bangs, trying to get accustomed to the sudden light. Douchebad sighed - he really hates mornings. Yet, he knows he has to get up and start his day, like he does every morning. And like every morning, he streached, feeling his bones crack, and pried himself from his bed.

Today is the first day of his Senior year in high school. Yeah... He really didn't care, not that he tried to. Picking up his phone as he greased his hair, pulling it all back in one movement save to very annoying strands of hair that refused to stick with rest of his hair, he noticed that there were already twenty new messenges on what site Cartman had signed his phone onto. He made a mental note to ignore the once from said fatass.

Pulling on a air of faded loose jeans, a white muscule tee with a blue jean vest over top and heavy boots, he grabbed his heavy winter coat and his school bag and headed downstairs and out of his house. Instead of heaading east like he should've, he headed west to where one of the famous 'Timmy Flags' were. Sure he lost five dollars, but Tiimy was very useful. Saved him at _least_ a half hour walk. Why the others never used it was completely beyound him.

"TIMMY!" The wheelchaired teen yelled not two seconds after the blond teen had honked the red horn.

"How ya doin' man?" Douchebag asked handing over five dollars as he climbed into the wooden carrige. The handicaped teen took the money, shaved it _somewhere_, and smiked.

"Tim." He said as the carriage moved forward at a quick speed. Douchebad took that as a 'good'. Truthfully, Jimmy was the only person to every undcderstand Timmy. And they barely get along. Always having 'Cripple Fights' as Cartman called them. The fatass.

Arriving at school, Douchebad watched as Timmy rode away. Where the hell he put that carriage during school was beyond him. But Timmy did maje good money... off him at least.

"Douchebag!" A familiar voice called. Turning slightly, the blondfound the 'Gang'. Cartman, a fatass, though not really, he has slimmed down quite alot, Stan and Kyle looking rather pissed at Cartman, and Kenny... waering a dress and wig? Though the wig was hard to see with his overly puffy red winter coat over top of it.

"Why are you being Princess Kenny?" Douchebag asked following the Gang into the school noticing that Timmy and Jimmy were arguing aways down the sidewalk. "Seeing as everyone else isn't dressed up for the 'Game' and it's not Black Friday,"

"It's just what he's feeling today. He'll be back to normal tomorrow." Cartman said simply with a shrug. As they entered the school, the heat hit them all making them strip of their winter clothes. Thankfully, the school had fixed their heating system years ago,but most days it was overly hot in the building. And being on the top floor for seven hours a day certinly didn't help.

The yearshad been good to themall, growing rather 'hot' aspractically every girl inthe school called them. Tanskin despite the cold weather and constant wearing of winter clothes. Each well built, even Cartmen. The fatass.

"So what are you two pissed at? Sides Cartman." The none female dressed blond asked the fluffy redhead and black haired teens seeing as they hadn't said one word.

"It's not me, I promise." Cartman muttered rather pissily. Somehow Douchebag doubted that.

"Wendy's being a bitch... not that I care" Stan stated with a slightly flushed face. Something told the blond teen otherwise.

"Ike." Was all the redhead muttered. The blond figured the redhead wasn't going to say more.

Douchebag hummed as an answer to both teens as they reached their lockers. They shoved their lockers full of coats and bags, pulling out book for class, Douchebagnoticed how odd Butters stared at him from across the hall. He gave the falling blond mohawk haired teen an odd look before shuting his locker.

Despite being Seniors, they still had only one class... and one teacher. Mr. Garrison. Who sometimes shows up as Mrs. Garrison. Like Kenny showing up as Princess Kenny. No one really care anymore.

Sighing heavily, they all enter the classroom taking their seats that they'd sit in day aftter day for the next nine months. Not thaqt any of them cared.

"I'm tellingyou Tim-Tim," Douchebag heard Jimmy saying next to him with a rather pissed Timmy glaring at the other cripple. The blond chose to ignore them,not that he didn't likethem, he just didn't want to hear their bickering. On his other side sat Butters. He seemed a bit jitterish, though his only comparisin was Tweek. Said jittery teen was actuallyshaking maddly in the corner of the room with Cartman the fatass making fun of him. Craig laughing maddly next to the fatass.

Backto Butters, Douchebag wondered what was on the mohawk teens mind... then again, did he really wantto know? After all, Butters does get a little crazy why his 'other half' Professor Chaos comes out. Like Kenny and his 'other half' Mystrion. Mysterion was convined he was lilled repeativily andno one remembered it. Which oddly made sense, after all, hadn't he killed a Nazi Princess Kenny? Then how was...?

Douchebag shook his head feeling a headache comming on.

"D-Douchebag?" The timmed teen asked not looking up from his desk.

"Yes Butters?" The greasy haired blond teen questioned with a smile. "What's up?"

"Um... W-what are you doing after school t-today?"

"Probablynothing. Why? Wanna do something?" Douchebagcouldn'thelpbut smile. He found this all to cute.

"Well,um, sure. We could, um... do something..."

"Sounds fun." Douchebags' smile only increased. Butters was truly to cute. "Thibk you can come with me right after school or do you have to go home?"

"I-Igotta go home. Check in with my parents. How about I met you after school at your house?"

"That'll work." Douchebag found it funny that Butters never once looked up from his desk. Pulling out his phone, he quickly logged himself into the site Cartman had on his phone. He never bothered to learn the name, given a week or two and Cartman will have everyone on a new site.

To his amusment,he say that nearly all the posts were indeed from Cartman, but a few were from other students. He seen something about Wendy being abitch, Something on Ike and something else about Princess Kenny. Alot of students found him pretty and cute. Yeah, he school is fucking nuts.

'Going on a date with Butters later!' He posted. By luch that should have a fun little conversation.

"Man, ain't nothingfun happened in over a month!" Cartman suddenly shouted making nearly everyone in the class jump.

"And?"Kyle shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! I'm bored! Without anything after us or anything we have to cover up, I'm bored. Fucking bored, Kyle. Bored." As Cartman said the word 'fucking', a small flare of elecrty shot out from his head. The only indentcation that he felt anything was a small flinch. It was amazing that thing still worked.

"And?" Kyle shrugged again. Clearly the red head didn't care very much. "With no trouble means we're not in trouble!"

"It's okay Kyle." Cartman said in a rather apoligitic voice. "It's because you're Jewish tht you don't get it." Kyle simply glared at the teen wondering why they were still friends.

"Asshole." He said at last.

"Alright class, sit down! Looking lovely Princess Kenny." Mrs. Garrison said walking into the classroom. Everyone quickly found their seats as schoolbegan.

But no one really paid attention, not that they needed to. First day of school and was on their minds was

'_I hope __**somwthing**__ does happen soon_.'


	2. Bullshit School Day

_**WARNING: THE RACSIM, RELIGOUS HATING AND OTHER HATER LIKE THINGS ARE FOR THIS STORY AND ARE NOT MY PERSONAL BELIEFS. PLEASE DO NOT GET PISSED AT ME FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY. THIS IS SOUTH PARK AFTER ALL, AND NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHOW IS RIGHT. IT'S ALL FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE!**_

_**On a happier note,chapter two! Yeah! Soory this story is moving a little slow, but it will pick up, I promise! Hopefully next chapter. Thischapter is justkinda filler and bullshit. Next chapter will havetrouble and Douchebag abd Butters date! Fun!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I no own!**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Bullshit School Day**_

Douchebag was right. By lunch everyone knew that he and Butters were 'going out' later that day. But that thought could wait, what was really on everyones mind was the fact that they were getting a new teacher.

_"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Garrison said despite the fact that no one was talking or moving. Cartmen responded by flipping the cross dressing teacher off. "Well,normal I'd send you to the office Eric, but since I'm really just a fill in for today, I can't. Not that I-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait." Cartman cut him off. "Are you telling me that, because you're no longer our teacher, I can get away with... bad things?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Well then, fuck you!" As the chocolate colored hair teen said with a small flinch. The chip barely a thought to him. Mrs. Garrison stared at the teen, an idea forming in his head as he seen the teen flinch._

_"Is that all? Or is there more?" Theemtire class gapped athe cross dressing teacher. What was he up to?_

_"More? Hell yeah!" Another flinch. "I fucking hate you! You always treat me like shit, you cock muncher uncle fucker. Even give me shit grades despite all my hard work and effort."_

_"If you believe that..." Mrs. Garrison muttered amused by the amount of flinching the teen was doing._

_"What was that? Fucker! Are you talking shit?" More flinching with a bolt of electricty flying over his hair. "Uncle fucker! Fucker! I'm glad you're leaving! I don't have to deal with your pussy ass shit!"_

_"Should we-?" Douchebag started._

_"No." The rest of the class answered._

_"Suck my hairy ass balls!" Cartman yelled before turning to the rest of the class that was smiling madly. "What the fuck is your problem?"_

_"Nothing... fatass." Kyle smirked. _

_"What? You Jew! Don't call me fat! I'll fucking-ow!- kill you!" He rubbed his head but paid it no mind._

_"Oh yeah fatass? Let me see you try." Kyles smirk only grew as the amount of flinching theother teen was doing increased. Along with the amount of electricty flying around him. _

_"You bitchy ass Jew!" Cartman yelled but as he tried to jump from his desk, his body shook voilently. "OHHHH! SHI- OWWWW!" He fell to tilted floor clutching his head. "YOU BITC- OWWW- YOU FUCKE- OHHH- DID THIS TO ME!" Everyone in the class was laughing their asses off. _

_"You brought it on yourself fatass." Kyle laughed._

_"DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKI- OHHHHHH - JEW!"_

_"Now, now class. I love laughing ast Erics' pain just as much as you do-"_

_"FUCK- AHHHHH- YOU!" Cartman yelled Mrs. Garrison wasstill laughing in between breaths and words._

_"But you are getting a new teacher." He paused, waitingfor himself and the class to calm down. After a good ten minutes, everyone was panting slightly and Cartman had reassigned himself to the floor as his new seat for the rest of the day, to everyones amusement. "Now," Mrs. Garrison coughed. "I don't know who your new teacher is, but I've perpared al ist of recomindations for them. I'd like you to hear it."_

_"Oooo, fun." Douchebag twirled his pencil. The useless thing on a first day of school really._

_"Alright, starting with you Douchebag," The blond rised an eyebrow. "In case thenew teacher is a cripple haters, protect Jimmy and Timmy. You seem the closest to them."_

_"Tim... my?" The wheelchair bounded teen looked confused._

_"Oooo, fun." Douchebag repeated with less enthusaism. _

_"Stan, Kyle and Kenny! Make sure Cartman gets his daily dose of toit that if he starts being a douchebag, no harm to you Douchebag, to the new teacher that you three set him right. That V- Chip is very useful." Mrs. Garrison chuckled._

_"Only when it's pushed to far." Cartman groaned fromthe floor._

_"You can counton us! Fatass here won't cause to muchtrouble." Stan giggled._

_"Stan you ass- AHHH!" He curled into himself more clutching his head. _

_Girls! Keep the boys all in line, not you Princess Kenny. And continue to be amazing cheerleaders too." _

_"Sunshine!" Wendy shouted._

_"Sparkles!" The rest of girls shouted back._

_"Butters!" The cross dressed teacher said._

_"Ye- yes sir?" The timmed teen looked up with wide eyes._

_"Have fun on your date. Tweek!"_

_"AHHH!"_

_"Get off the crack. Clyde!"_

_"What?"_

_"I dunno... Beat up Eric one day for me."_

Douchebag quit thinking on it. Mrs. Garrison went though the other students and back again just talking for the rest of the day along with the continuing of Cartmens pain.

Pulling himself from his bed, Douchebag sighed and beganto get ready for his date. He justhoped nothing to bad would happen.


	3. Woodlen Christmas Critters

_**WARNING: THE RACSIM, RELIGOUS HATING AND OTHER HATER LIKE THINGS ARE FOR THIS STORY AND ARE NOT MY PERSONAL BELIEFS. PLEASE DO NOT GET PISSED AT ME FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY. THIS IS SOUTH PARK AFTER ALL, AND NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHOW IS RIGHT. IT'S ALL FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE!**_

_**Forgive me if this story doesn't ya know follow the story to a T. But PLEASE do correct my mistakes and such. And albeit I've seen alotof South Parklately, Iknow for a fact that I don't know everything. Explain to me what you please if you see something I have semi - wrong,or not entirly right.**_

_**And I lied, Real action starts next chapter... Sorry...**_

_**I no own!**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Christmas Critters**_

Sitting on a cold bench watching the snow fall onto a frozen lake with a small alien transmitter that made the probe in Douchebags' ass twitch. It hurt like hell, especially when he shit, how he was still able to was completely beyond the blond. Shit, how the hell Cartman managed to deal with it? Something told him he didn't want to know. Next to him with his head on Douchebags shoulder sat Butters with his left hand buried in Douchebags coat pocket, fingers interwined.

"Why now, my Padalin?" The older blond asked slightly rising the youngers leg off the ground with his foot before letting it fall back to the snow covered earth. "Why come out now? We've together for years."

"I know." Butters said plainly without looking up. He stared at the lake. Douchebag sighed, resting his head back against Butters. They satfor a moment before Douchebag was up and pulling the younger with him. "Wha-?"

"Come on!" The older smiled. "Let's do something... 'interesting'."

"I'm telling you guys, if we don't burn, break or kill someone or something and then blame anyone but us, then i'm going to go fucki- AHHH- insane." Cartman said graoning as his head began to hurt. He just shrugged it off though.

"So why are we dressed like we do in the 'game', as Douchebag puts it, and getting ready to seemingly burn the mall?" Kyle question looking at his friends all dressed up. Himself as the Elven King, Cartman as the Wizard King, Stan as a warrior and Kenny being Princess Kenny.

"Because Kyle! This way no one realizes who we are!"

"But," Stan said. "Everyone know who we are dressed like this." Cartman, Kyle and Kenny stared at the teen. "We dress up likethis at least once a month. Sometimes just for fun, like Kenny does at least once a week."

"Shut up Stan."

"Fatass."

"Bitc- AHHH!"

"Whatever. We're here,I'm bored and we're all ovedue to be grounded. Let's go." Kyle sighed entering the mall, his friends behind him. Once inside Cartman retook the lead, saying;

"I don't know who you are or what you did with the real Kyle, but don't ever leave us. Kill the other Jew. Please."

"Fatass, I'm right here."

"Suuure." The chocolate haired teen sighed. "All right, I'll get the gasoline, Stan and Kyle, matches or anything else that can catch gas on fire. Kenny... I hate you." The blond just stared at him. "Get something that cause fire or big explotions."

"Yeah!" The cross dressing teen nodded.

"Alight, split!"

"Oh my." Butters chuckled feeling Douchebags fingers scrap across his stomach. Where they had vanished off to was the Lost Woods, getting there rather quickly thanks to Timmy. They had went some place strange, ruled by 'Woodlen Christmas Critters'. And after some strange negosations, they were left alone. And that's how Butters ended up sitting on Douchebags' lap ontop of a treestump with the olders hands roaming over his skin.

"My Padalin like that?" The older blond asked with a growing smirk on his face.

"I might," Butters looked innocent for a moment before a flash of evil flash behind his blue orbs. Warm lips covered his own and Douchebag found himself being pushed back flat against the stump. Butters pushed their clothed erections together causing the older teen to moan greatly. Teeth sunk into flesh that made the oldder to shudder. "My dear Thief." His voice grew low and evil dripped from hiswords.

"Choas..." Douchebag moaned feeling the younger blond lay flat against him.

"Tell me, did you or did you not just send woodlen critters into the town to kill people?" Douchebag smirked.

"Like it Choas?"

"Depends on_ if _you actually did or not."

"Oh I did. And told them to sepcifically go beat up Cartman while they're at it." This caused Butters, now Choas, to burst out laughing.

"Mmmm, how evil..." Choas kissed at the olders neck.

"Oh? Did I _win _anything this time?" He asked thrustung his hips up casuing the younger to moan.

"Hmmm?" Choas stuck his tounge out, licked his lips and gave the older teen an evil look. He bent down untill his mouth met his ear. "Only if you catch me!" And he was up and running. Douchebag blinked before he was up and chasing after his prize.

The malls' parking lot was in choas. Cars were on fire, a few people wre dead and four teens were surounded by Christmas Critters. A deer, beer, squarial, racoon, fox, squnk, and others circled the four teens.

"Which one is Cartman?" The deer question.

"Let's just kill them all." The bear said instead. The rest agreed easily.

"Um... guys?" Stan looked worriedly from the critters and his friends. "What the hell?"

"Douchebag!" Cartman yelled with a flinch. "That bastard- Ow!- said he'd you fuckers- Ah!- after me one day!"

"Why does he hate youso much?" Kyle questioned.

"Because he refuses to call him by his real name." Kenny said with a shrug.

"And?" Cartman asked. "It was just a joke! I'm sorry it caught on! But that's no reason to try and kill me!"

"Clearly it is." Stan muttered.

"Shut up Stan."

"Fatass."

"Kenny! What are you doing?" Kyle questioned watching his cross dressing friend approach a tiny bird.

"Do you need something mortal? Are you a Satain worshpper?" The bird asked with a rather to happy voice.

"Wait! Brother!" The bear spoke up. "It's the Unholy One! Satainsfriend! The one who went to hell and came back."

"So?" Kenny shrugged. He just wanted to look at the bird. If he died, he wasn't worried. He'd wake up at home later. "You can still beat up Cartman."

"Hey!"

"What about the other two?" The animals inquired.

"Nah, leave 'em."

"Oh thank you Kenny!" The two teens yelled.

"Assholes!" Cartman yelled as the animals surounded him. "Ahh!"

"Ya think Cartman's dead yet?" Choas asked shivering against the older blond that had shoved snow not only down his coat but also down his pants. Now they were sitting in their underwear with only a blanket covering them over a heater in Douchebags' room.

"We can hope." The older blond replied while pressing many kisses to the younger blonds back. "We'll know for sure tomorrow."

"Right. He's not Kenny!" They broke into laughter.


	4. No Longer Bored?

_**WARNING: THE RACSIM, RELIGOUS HATING AND OTHER HATER LIKE THINGS ARE FOR THIS STORY AND ARE NOT MY PERSONAL BELIEFS. PLEASE DO NOT GET PISSED AT ME FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY. THIS IS SOUTH PARK AFTER ALL, AND NOTHING ABOUT THIS SHOW IS RIGHT. IT'S ALL FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE!**_

_**I may of lied about the action, but I still think it's there. More next chapter. Still bullshit filler, but's getting somewhere.**_

_**A no own!**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**No Longer Bored?**_

Douchebag watched the TV with mild amasment. Next to him sat an amased Choas and snickering Kenny. He'd changed back onto his fluffly orangecoat, though that was currently hanging off the couch. On the floor sat Stan and Kyle who had also returned to their normal clothes.

"So he's at home now?" It wasn't so much as it was a statement that he wanted comfired. The fact that no one answered him simply caused him to laugh. "I owe them all a thank you."

"Hey Douchebag?" Stan asked. The older blond teen rised an as a sign to continue. "How do you know thise... things? I thought they were something Cartman just made up."

"Met 'em in the wood near Canadia. Randomly at that. When we were playing that game the day Icame to town."

"Oh." They fell silent. Then, "Well, you did stop him from blowing up the town."

"Oh good." The older snorted. "I really don't felllike being grounded for two week."

"Yeah, being grounded sucks." Kenny snorted. "But the fatass was on the right path. Something does need to happen soon. We're getting bored."

"Massivly." Kyle agreed. They all sighed. They fell silent watchingthe TV. Though nothing to good was on. Then the silence was broken by Douchebags' phone goingoff causing the three blonds onthe couch to jump and the two boys on the floor to laugh.

"W-What?" Douchebag asked answering his phone. He was holding his chest and glaring at the two laughing teens. He listened to the voce, quickly identifing the voice on the other side. "What are yo- Okay Cartm- OK!" He clicked the end call button before sighing. "Fatass wants us tomeet at the school..." He sighed. "Dressed up..."

"Ah man! That means we have to go home and change again!" Kyle griped.

"That bastard!" Stan griped as well.

"Y'all go dress and we'll met up at the school." The oldest blond sighed again. "Can't believe Ihaveto wear that shit again..." Watching the other boys leave, and with one last kiss to Butters, Douchebag headed upstairs to his room. A faint thoyghtmade himthinkto feed his fish before opened his closet. That stupid toy box held all his Game clothesand equpiment.

He quickly stripped himself and sltppied ona tight pair of black jeans, heavy boots, and a black poncho with the hood pulled over his head. He slung his favorite sword, a simple black katana, around his waist. And lastly he grabbed a small bag containing Gnome Dust. It's all he needed. With that, he heded out.

"QUIT YOUR LAUGHING YOU ASS- AHHH-MUNCHER!" Cartman yelled at Douchebag after the blond teen started laughing at him. He was all bandaged up and bleedingin places. The blond really needed "I'D KILL YOU IF I DIDN'T HAVE NEED OF YOUR ASS- AHHH!"

"But it is funny." Stan and Kyle snickered behind Douchebag.

"SHUT UP YOU ASS- AHHHH!- HOLE JEWS!"

"Fasass!"

"_Anyways_..." Dounchebag breathed. "WEhat the hell are we out here for?"

"Nazis!" Cartman yelled.

"Not funny fatass!"Kyle hissed.

"Not you, ya Jew! Nazis are inside the school! Those creepy ones from beofre when we were fighting Cyled..."

"Argh!" Douchebag groaned. "Thought those secert government goons took all that goo with them?"

"So'd I." Cartman explained. "But when I went inside the school because I forgot my schoolbag that has my tablet in it, I saw someone messing around in the chemistry lab. And then they started talking German after they drunk some werid green goo!"

"Damm..."

"So, I, the great and powerful Grand Wizard thought that us, meaning you King Douchbag, should go and check it out."

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled. "We're all going! Including your fatass."

"I'm not fat! You Elven Jew King."

"_Anyways_," Douchebag stepped in between the two teens. He didn't want more blood shed than Cartman already had. "Me, Cartman and Kyle will be up front, Keny, Stand and Butters, now that you're back,"

"Padalin Butters is ready for battle!" The mohawk blond smiled happily. No trace of Professior Choas in his eyes.

"Will take the back. Be ready for anything."

"Aye, aye captain!" Ike, who no one hadnoticed was there, suddenly yelled.

"Holy shit Ike!" Kyle yelled. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Mom told me to go outside and play. And when I saw you getting all gressed up, I figured I'd come play with you."

"Pirate right?" Douchebag questioned seeing how the ypung ten year old was dressed. When the boy nodded, he said, "Good, Butters, watch him."

"A Padalins job is never done!" Butters yelled.

"Sure."

"Alright! Let's kill that Nazi bastar- AHHH!" Cartman yelled.


End file.
